The present invention relates generally to article holding and dispensing apparatus including an arrangement for releasably retaining articles such as ice cream cones, cups and the like at its discharge end and more particularly to an uncomplicated and economical technique for preventing the articles, once dispensed, from being reinserted back into the apparatus at its discharge end. A specific article holding and dispensing apparatus for which the present invention is especially suitable is disclosed in co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 079,708 filed Sept. 28, 1979 entitled ARTICLE HOLDER AND DISPENSER INCLUDING ADJUSTABLE DISPENSING MEANS AND METHOD in the name of GUNTHER FUSS and assigned to the Assignee of the present invention.
While the article storing and dispensing apparatus (including its various modifications) disclosed in the FUSS Application just cited is generally satisfactory for its intended purpose, it does not prevent articles, once dispensed through its discharge opening, from being reinserted back into the apparatus through the same opening. As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention provides such a feature, that is, a one-way discharge opening. As will also be seen, this is accomplished in an uncomplicated and economical way.